1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallet chocks, in other words intermediate chocks which are intended to be installed between the intermediate and under planks of pallets.
2. Relevant Art
It is known that wooden pallets, on the market at present, are provided with intermediate blocks or chocks in wood which are nailed to the upper deck and the under planks. With the use of these pallets it occurs, that with rough handling the pallet chocks tear away from the planks, through which the nails then protruding constitute a serious danger for the goods and for the workers. Furthermore the repair of such pallet chocks is a rather laborious occupation.
Because of the aforementioned reasons there is therefore a great demand for safe and reliable pallets, with pallet chocks which can easily be replaced in case of damage. An improvement in this field consists in that the classic wooden pallet chocks are replaced by pallet chocks synthetic material which, because of economic reasons, are made from recycled material. The fact that recycled material is used has the disadvantage that these pallet chocks only have a limited strength. The manufacture of such pallet chocks in solid form from classic synthetic material of good quality offers no practical solution, because this would lead to a particularly high cost price.